


Rose's Wet Pullups

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Diapers, F/F, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya certainly loved that she and Rose shared a pee fetish, but her girlfriend's mischievous streak meant that when they were out in public Rose was liable to do something to straddle the line between turning her on and mortifying her. And when she got drinking, Rose's lowered inhibitions and often-full bladder pushed even farther across that line. Thankfully, Rose was happy to go along with Kanaya's suggestion of wearing diapers to avoid any spectacles of public urination - but of course this just gave her more ways to surreptitiously turn on her bashful matesprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kanaya headed towards the dressing rooms with an armful of clothes to try on, dragging a somewhat-beyond-tipsy Lalonde behind her. She wasn't sure why Rose had been drinking before their trip to the mall, or how much, but they went nonetheless. Thus far her matesprit had been acting fine, though Kanaya had kept her hand firmly clasped to Rose's to try to avoid any of the mischievous shenanigans that the Earth soporifics tended to inspire. 

While making her way to the back of the store, Kanaya paused at a clearance rack to glance through the clothes there. Rose shuffled forward and embraced her girlfriend, laying her head down on Kanaya's shoulder with a happy sigh. It seemed like an innocent affectionate gesture, and Kanaya responded by nuzzling against the top of Rose's head - but then Rose pushed herself a bit closer, straddling Kanaya's leg between hers, and pressing close enough for both of their skirts to hike up and Rose's crotch to press against Kanaya's thigh. "Heheh, Kanayaaaa... Guess what I'm doing?" 

Kanaya sighed. It really wasn't too hard to guess, even before she felt a burst of warmth where Rose's crotch was pressed against her thigh. It didn't take much alcohol to completely remove Rose's inhibitions about peeing wherever and whenever. Knowing this, Kanaya always insisted that Rose wore a diaper of some sort when they were out and she'd been drinking, and fortunately Rose seemed to accept this arrangement. Actually Rose was a bit _too_ enthusiastic about it, always seeming eager to wet herself and show off proudly for her girlfriend. Kanaya had mixed feelings about it - she was very much into watersports with her girlfriend, and having Rose do these things so brazenly in public was simultaneously titillating and horrifying. And when Rose was drunk she seemed to delight in getting that reaction out of Kanaya. 

So even though Kanaya didn't say anything, Rose could certainly tell her reaction probably was precisely what was wanted. A pang of arousal emanated out from Kanaya's nook as she felt her girlfriend's pull-up swell with warm urine just around the other side of her leg. The taut fabric exterior gave way to sodden padding squishing around against her thigh. Kanaya squirmed and blushed, from a combination of sudden arousal and potential embarrassment. She hastily glanced around the store - fortunately no one seemed to be staring their way. Then she pulled back from Rose, who groaned in protest and stumbled forward for a moment but caught her balance. "Awww, Kanayaaaaaaa... I was in the middle of -"

"Yes, yes, I know. And you should not have been in the middle of it here," Kanaya cut Rose off with a stern glare and a low voice, certainly not wanting her matesprit to announce to the store that she'd been wetting herself. She then started to walk, tugging Rose behind her again. "I need to go to the dressing room to try on some clothes. And we can talk in private there." 

"Heheh, okay, Kanana." Rose said, following along. She then giggled and added with a teasing whisper, "You know, they're also called changing rooms, riiiight? And I think I might -" 

"Yes, good, we can take care of that as well. Now let's go," Kanaya turned to shush Rose again. The human girl pouted for a moment, but a quick kiss on the cheek returned her to giggling. Kanaya then hurried on, holding Rose's hand tightly to make it clear she wasn't going to let go. 

The long row of dressing rooms appeared empty, and Kanaya tugged Rose down the long hallway to the big one at the end. She latched the door behind them and hung her clothes on a hook on the wall, then turned to Rose with a relieved sigh. "At least now we have a modicum of privacy," she said, keeping her voice low.

"Heheh, yeah, so I can do this!" Rose whispered excitedly, already lifting up the skirt of her dress and shifting her hips back and forth to admire her wet pull-up in the mirror. Kanaya had alchemized the pullups to be perfectly sized for a grown Lalonde and plenty absorbent enough for a full Lalonde bladder, and of course she had adorned the diapers' standard pink trim with Rose's squiddle symbol and her own Virgo one. When dry, the front and crotch of the pull-up were bright white and had a trail of light and space symbols - but Rose was definitely not dry, so those symbols had nearly all washed away and the now-puffy garment had a noticeably yellow tinge to it. Kanaya watched for a moment with a smile, enjoying seeing her handiwork in designing the diaper and Rose's handiwork in wetting it. But then Rose turned to her with a cheeky grin. "Heyyy Kanaya, do ya think dressing rooms are private enough to use as a bathroom?"

"What? No, Rose, please do not urinate here, that would be highly inappropriate," Kanaya responded, sounding slightly alarmed. She blushed as a mental image of Rose squatting in the corner and letting loose showed up in her head - but even if imagining her girlfriend making a puddle on the floor was a nice fantasy, it would be a very unpleasant reality. "No no no, please do not make the poor employees of this store clean up your urine from the carpet. I would be too embarrassed to ever shop here again."

"Whuh?" Rose looked genuinely surprised for a moment, then gave a warm smile before starting to whisper again. "I'm not gonna piss on the floor, silly! I just wanna finish goin' in my pants here. Since, you know, you interrupted me before I was done before." Rose stuck out her tongue. 

"... Oh," Kanaya said, still blushing a bit but glad that Rose was still coherent enough to make responsible urinary choices. She smiled at her matesprit, and Rose grinned back, waggling her eyebrows and thrusting her hips a bit farther forward towards the mirror. Kanaya walked up behind Rose, who eagerly leaned back into her girlfriend's arms with a happy sigh. By now Kanaya was worked up enough that she had no qualms reaching down and cupping her hand against the warm, squishy padding on Rose's crotch. She murmured happily, kissing Rose on the neck briefly before saying quietly, "Yes, I think this is a perfectly wonderful place to go to the bathroom in your pull-up. In fact, given this opportunity I encourage you fully evacuate your bladder." With her other hand, Kanaya pressed against the lower part of Rose's belly to emphasize her suggestion. 

"Mmmm, Kanaynay, you're the best girlfriend." Rose said with a giggle, getting herself comfortable and craning her head to kiss Kanaya's cheek, "and then... ahhhhhhh!" With that exaggerated sigh, Rose started to relieve herself again. It didn't take long for Kanaya to feel a new gush of heat against her palm, and for the diaper she was touching to start becoming noticeably heavier. She wiggled her fingers against the pull-up and was able to tell that there was a pool of urine collected at the bottom - apparently Rose was pissing much faster than the padding could absorb all at once. Kanaya played around with the diaper, sloshing around Rose's warm pee inside. The urine was soaking up and into the front and the back of the diaper as fast as it could, of course, and the padding there quickly puffed up, warm and freshly sodden. Finally, Rose sighed loudly again and gave a satisfied moan, apparently having finished her piss. Kanaya pressed against Rose's belly again, and the girl grunted and tensed, obliging the unspoken request to spray out whatever else she could. "Ahh, man, that feels sooo much better."

"Yes, I imagine it does," Kanaya said quietly, but with an undertone of arousal to her voice. She continued to gently play with the soggy pull-up, and when Rose turned her head Kanaya eagerly moved in for a kiss. The two quickly descended into lusty snogging, with Rose repeatedly moaning in excitement while Kanaya continued to fondle her matesprit's diapered crotch. Finally, after a minute or so Kanaya judged that the pull-up had safely absorbed all of Rose's piss that had been pooling inside, and broke the kiss and slowly shifted out of their embrace. "Alright. Now, I believe you were asking for a diaper change."

"Aww, you aren't gonna rub me off through this one first?" Rose looked disappointed, reaching down to feel the soggy pull-up herself now that Kanaya had moved her hands. Rose pouted at her girlfriend for a moment, but quickly judged the expression she got in response to mean she wasn't going to get laid right then and there. "Awwwww, alright, then yeah. This one isn't gonna last much longer against me, heheh," Rose gave an exaggerated wink and then uncaptchalogued a bottle of water and took a gulp. At least, Kanaya hoped it was water.

"Yes, I am quite aware of the sizable capacity of your bladder and your remarkable ability to refill it so rapidly. It can be quite enjoyable under favorable circumstances," Kanaya said, herself uncaptchaloguing a fresh new pullup and kneeling in front of Rose. She unfolded it and stretched out the sides, then held the garment open by her matesprit's feet. Rose giggled, then braced herself against the wall before stepping into each of the leg holes. Kanaya smiled and slid the diaper up, until it was stretched about halfway down Rose's thighs.

"Ummm Kanaya, I think you forgot something..." Rose said in a teasing voice, barely holding back a giggle. She held up her skirt again and leaned forward, pushing the soaked pull-up she was still wearing towards Kanaya's face. 

Kanaya just smiled and patted the wet diaper on her matesprit's crotch, then reached her hands around to Rose's hips. "I think you may have forgotten something too," she said with a chuckle, then pulled at the velcro sides of the pullup. They peeled open, and the drenched front and back of the diaper flopped down onto Kanaya's waiting hand. She pulled the used pull-up out from between Rose's legs, setting it aside on the seat in the dressing room. She then pulled the dry one up tight against Rose's crotch. "There, all done." Kanaya admired the dry pull-up for a moment, smiling as she looked at the indicator symbols that Rose's piss would surely wash away soon enough. She leaned in and placed a kiss against the front of the diaper, drawing a giggle from Rose, and then she stood up with a smile.

"Awwww yeah, I look _hot_!" Rose said, holding up her skirt and spinning around in the mirror. She then turned to Kanaya with a seductive grin. "Sooooo Kanyaya, you wanna wear one of these too? I wanna see your cute butt in a pullup too. And feel it when ya take a whiz, hehehe." Fortunately she was still talking rather quietly, at least.

At this point Kanaya had removed her own skirt and set it aside, finally ready to try on some of the clothes she had picked out - but upon hearing Rose's suggestion she paused for a moment. She didn't really have to pee right now, but after dealing with her matesprit wetting herself Kanaya _was_ kind of horny, and wearing a warm wet diaper herself seemed kind of appealing. A naughty thought suddenly crossed Kanaya's mind, and she found herself shuddering from the ache of arousal it inspired in her nook. She glanced over at Rose's just-used pull-up, which was still sitting on the seat nearby. Kanaya blushed as she debated internally for a moment, but her sex drive quickly overcame any sense of shame she might have had about it. 

"Huh, what're you doooing?" Rose asked as Kanaya shuffled over next to the seat and slid her jade-green panties a few inches down her thighs. The girl had her question answered a moment later when Kanaya picked up the sodden diaper and slid it between her own legs, resting it on the crotch of her underwear. "Oooh! Someone's feeling kinky today! Man, I totally have the best matesprit," Rose said with a delighted giggle once she finally realized what Kanaya was intending. Kanaya just smiled at her as she pulled her underwear back up, shuddering again when the warm and soggy padding pressed against her skin. As she reached to her hips to fasten the velcro flaps securely around herself, she tried not to think _too_ much about how Rose's vulva had just been rubbing against the very same padding, and about the long stream of urine that the girl had just let out into it...

"Mmph," Kanaya moaned lightly as she tugged the heavy pull-up tight against her crotch and pulled her panties over it. She idly reached down to her crotch, for a moment blissfully rubbing into herself the padding that her girlfriend had just drenched with pee. But then Kanaya pulled her hand away and took a deep breath. No, even if she was going to wear this for the rest of their shopping trip, she wasn't going to masturbate right here. She could wait until they got home - and when they did, she could certainly solicit Rose to help. "Ahh, this feels very nice. Thank you for providing it, Rose," Kanaya said, still blushing. "Now, let me get to trying on these clothes. Would you mind telling me which ones you think look the best?" 

"Oooh! I know! I know! Whichever one shows your cute diapered butt the best!" Rose said, in an excited but still hushed tone. Kanaya just sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"I do not think that is a helpful sort of assessment, really," Kanaya said. Still, she decided to indulge Rose a little - she turned her back to the girl and leaned forward, pulling the back of her underwear down over the soggy diaper and then shaking her butt. Kanaya chuckled to herself at Rose's delighted reaction. Things were rarely boring when she went out with her girlfriend, but at least they usually were pretty fun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whee, Kanana, we're almost home!" Rose cheered. The two were walking down a quiet residential street on the way back from their trip to the mall. Rose had just chugged a bottle of water, and had proceeded to walk up next to her girlfriend and lean against her. In her tipsy state Rose almost knocked Kanaya over, but she had kept her balance and now they were walking along together, with one of Kanaya's arms around Rose's shoulders. Rose nuzzled her head in against Kanaya's shoulder as she walked. "Heheh, and you know what that means? Us getting home?" 

"Yes, Rose," Kanaya replied, reaching over to play with the girl's hair. Since there was no one around to hear, and Rose was talking relatively quietly, she felt fine about humoring the girl's drunken come-ons. She lowered her voice and talked into Rose's ear. "It means several things, in fact. But most pressingly, it means I will have the privacy to deal with a pair of strong urges I am feeling from my nook right now. And I believe you would be quite interested to know I intend to relieve those urges within this nice undergarment you gifted me earlier."

"Yesssss!" Rose giggled and tilted her head to plant a kiss on Kanaya's cheek, and she reached down to grab at Kanaya's butt. Her hand pressed against the back of Kanaya's skirt and squished pleasantly against the puffy diaper underneath. Kanaya was still wearing the pull-up that Rose had relieved herself in earlier, when they were in the dressing room together. The urine inside had cooled off significantly since then, and the fabric inside felt much drier against her skin now that more of the wetness had soaked deep into the padding, but Rose's touch was still enough to draw out a patch of warm dampness against Kanaya's buttcheek.

"Mmmmmph. Yesssss, indeed," Kanaya said, shuddering a bit at the sensation as it sent a new wave of arousal through her body. Wearing Rose's used pull-up for the remainder of their shopping trip had made Kanaya incredibly horny - the entire time they walked around the mall, she was acutely aware of the warm and squishy padding squeezing between her legs and pressing like a pillow against her labia. And of course Rose's flirting and teasing didn't help. Kanaya had managed to keep her composure the entire time, but it wasn't easy. She wasn't sure if deciding to wear the diaper had been a great idea, or a terrible one. 

"Heheheh," Rose giggled, nuzzling against Kanaya's neck again as they continued to walk. "And have I ever told you how suuuper hot it is when you talk all wordy like that about sexy stuff like that? Swoon!"

"Yes, many times," Kanaya replied with a chuckle. "And likewise I have told you many times I enjoy it when you do it too." 

"Aww!" Rose laughed delightedly, but thankfully kept a hushed voice. She took a moment to kiss Kanaya on the cheek, and it was evident she was collecting her thoughts to say something suitably wordy despite her drunken state. "I can offer confirmation that your proposed pis-- I mean, urination into my inundated pull-up has... increased the li-- lu... lubri... Fuck!" Rose trailed off as she stumbled over her words, before grinning again and leaning in to whisper to Kanaya. "It makes me really fuckin' wet." 

"Yes, it has that effect on both of us. There will be plenty of wetness from many sources, I'm sure," Kanaya said with a giggle. She paused and nudged Rose to the side. "Alright, dear, time to turn." The sidewalk continued on in front of them, but to the right there was an empty lot between houses, and in the middle was a dirt path leading through a small wooded area. It was a convenient shortcut through to their house. 

Rose just murmured in agreement, continuing to lean against her girlfriend and following along as Kanaya swung around and started down the path. "Mmm... Kanaya... I want to feel both of us piss ourselves. And then I want you to fuck me."

Kanaya couldn't help but give a bashful chuckle, glancing around to check again that there wouldn't have been anyone to hear. "Yes dear, that would not have been difficult to infer from your behavior." She smiled and turned her head a bit, planting a kiss where she could reach, on the hair above Rose's forehead. "Luckily I have a very similar set of desires." 

Rose responded with a delighted gasp, then a long, low groan. She stayed otherwise quiet as they headed along the path into the woods, nuzzling into Kanaya's neck some more and squeezing the girl in a tight hug. Kanaya kept one arm wrapped around her girlfriend's shoulder, enjoying the affectionate embrace.

Then, suddenly, Rose broke the hug and pulled her body away. Kanaya reached out to try to grab her hand - or anything, really - but Rose was already out of her grasp. "Ooh! Kanpaya this is perfect!" With that she hopped off of the dirt trail and over some underbrush, disappearing behind a thicket of bushes and trees.

"Rose, no, what are you doing," Kanaya called after her drunken girlfriend urgently. She hurried after the girl, instinctively getting ready to bring out her chainsaw in case of trouble. Fortunately she found Rose again before even having the chance to draw her weapon - the girl was just on the other side of the thick vegetation, standing maybe thirty feet from the path, maybe, but completely hidden from being seen from it. She stood in a sort of high squat, with her knees slightly bent and her feet in a wide stance.

Rose grinned widely as her girlfriend approached. "Kanayaaaa!" she said in an excited whisper, as she grabbed at her own skirt. "This is a perfect place to do it!" 

"To do what exactly?" Kanaya replied, trying her best to keep an even voice. But she already had a pretty good idea for the answer to her question. After the constant titillation Rose had provided over the last hour, seeing the girl ready to relieve herself right here and now sent a sudden shudder of arousal through Kanaya's body. As she walked the last few steps to stand in font of Rose, her newfound horniness left Kanaya achingly aware of the sensations between her legs. Each time the soggy diaper she was wearing shifted against her labia, the pleasant but gentle stimulation was followed by a sharp urge for something more intense.

"To piss ourselves!" Rose said with an excited giggle. With that, she hiked up her skirt to reveal her own pull-up, the one Kanaya had put on her in the dressing room previously. It was already damp, with the wetness-indicator symbols having been long since been replaced by a yellow tinge - Kanaya knew exactly when it had happened, since Rose wasn't exactly subtle about why she wanted to sit on her girlfriend's lap for a moment near the end of their trip to the mall. But it had been a while since then, and by now the padding of the diaper had fully absorbed the liquid and been squished in again, pressed up against Rose's crotch. The outside of the diaper was left looking a bit crinkled. 

Kanaya was far too turned on to make any coherent objection - not that there would be anything she could do to stop her drunken girlfriend's intent to relieve herself here, anyway. Instead she just silently squatted down and turned on her natural luminescence to get a better view, and found herself reaching a hand between her legs to gently press her own diaper against her crotch. 

"Ahhh!" Kanaya had barely gotten into her new position when Rose gave a loud sigh of relief. The crumpled padding at the bottom of her diaper quickly perked up, expanding out fully. The glow from Kanaya's face illuminated Rose's thighs and what she was pissing into, and a darker freshly-damp patch appeared against the bottom of the pull-up and quickly expanded to both the front and the back. Rose sighed again from above. "Maaaan I really hafta go."

Kanaya just bit her lip and watched as Rose went, the visible dampness quickly expanding across the entire padding of the diaper as the partially-soaked padding puffed out from becoming fully sodden. She couldn't help but rock back and forth against her hand, pushing the cooling urine from Rose's earlier wetting against her skin. Kanaya raised her other hand to Rose's crotch, gently pressing her palm against the warm and squishy padding Rose was currently pissing into. She moaned lightly as she took in the heat radiating from the liquid, as she imagined the sensations Rose must have been feeling.

As Rose continued to piss, the diaper became heavier and sagged lower from her hips and crotch into Kanaya's palm. Kanaya didn't press back, slowly dropping her hand as she let the filling diaper hold up its own weight against Rose's crotch. She was just starting to wonder how much more the pull-up would hold when a rivulet of liquid spurted out from under the elastic bands and ran down Rose's leg. A thicker flow quickly followed, and some poured out from the other legband of the diaper too too. Enough urine was gushing out that two streams sprayed down to the ground below, one from each side of the diaper's crotch. 

Kanaya gasped, taking in the view of all of Rose's piss pouring out in front of her, the yellow-tinged liquid sparkling vibrantly under the glow she provided. Most of it cascaded off to pattering onto the leaves below, but a few small streams ran down her thighs and soaked into the top of her stockings. Rose didn't seem to mind, though - she gave a delighted giggle, and seemed like she might have started pissing even harder. Kanaya couldn't tell what was going on inside the pull-up, of course, but she could vividly imagine Rose spraying out a stream of pee as hard as she could, and the liquid splashing and pooling between the waterlogged padding and her skin before flowing out to what Kanaya was seeing. She couldn't help but wave her hand around below the streams, letting the warm urine flow over her fingers, and found that with her other hand she was rubbing herself even harder than before. 

Rose continued peeing herself for a bit longer, leaving sizable wet spots on her stockings and a puddle splattered across the ground beneath her. Finally, she gave a satisfied and definitive-sounding sigh, and the cascade of urine out from her leaky pull-up slowed to a trickle. Rose reached down and tugged the waistband to pull it firmly against her crotch, spilling out some of the pooled urine. Kanaya reached up and felt the warm and now-damp exterior of the diaper, letting her fingers squish against the soaked padding underneath Rose's crotch. Letting her fascination get the best of her, she pressed against it with her palm, squeezing the padding against Rose's crotch and squishing another gush of the girl's urine down her legs. 

"Kanaya!" Rose said with a delighted laugh. "Wowww someone's feeling really naughty." 

"Yes, perhaps so," Kanaya replied, flashing a bashful smile at her girlfriend as she stood up. She quickly glanced around to make sure they were still alone. "However I would suggest my naughtiness is similar to that of the girl who just wet herself here." 

"Pfft!" Rose said, rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue. "Kanayaaaaa, drunk girls piss in the woods all the time, it isn't that naughty! And don't think I didn't see what you were doing down there." She grinned and reached to Kanaya's crotch, pressing her hand in where the skirt was already bunched inward and squishing against her girlfriend's diaper. 

"Mmph." Kanaya groaned and squirmed at Rose's touch. _God_ , she was horny now, and her body begged to rut against her girlfriend. She wished she could savor the scene she just got to watch, right here and now. And the idea of having to keep walking the rest of the way home in her arousal, with Rose's previously-used diaper still teasing against her labia with every step, had stopped seeming titillating and started to seem torturous. So, maybe...

"Heheh, what's wrong, Cutienaya?" Rose said with a giggle, still massaging her hand against the front of Kanaya's crotch from the outside of her skirt. Kanaya realized she must have been blushing visibly over what she was considering doing. She gasped, and realized she needed to decide one way or another - and looking at her girlfriend's beautiful smile she made her choice.

"Um. Well. Your urinary show that you put on for me was so successful that it has encouraged me to want to engage in certain additional activities before we leave," Kanaya flashed an awkward smile at Rose and put a hand on the girl's hip.

Rose gasped excitedly, and started speaking in an enthusiastic hushed voice. "Kananna! Did my piss get you so turned on you need me to fuck ya right here?" She leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, sliding her hand under the girl's skirt to rub directly on the damp pull-up Kanaya was wearing. Kanaya gave a low moan as she reciprocated the kiss, at least until Rose pulled back with a mischievous grin. "Annnnd I betcha want me to finger you in this nice sexy diaper I took a piss in before?" 

"Yes, that sounds lovely," Kanaya said between groans, already rocking her body against Rose's hand in anticipation. She paused a moment as Rose shuffled a bit closer to embrace her - Kanaya could hear the freshly-wet pull-up squish between her girlfriend's legs, and that only turned her on more. "Shall we have a quote-unquote quickie and then return home for more extensive and leisurely session in the human bed?" 

Rose responded with a delighted squeal, grinning and grinding her palm against Kanaya's diapered crotch. "Yessss! That's sooo hot," she said, pausing to plant some kisses on her girlfriend's cheek. "I'm gonna give you the best middle-of-the-forest quickie diapered fingerfuck ever," she whispered near Kanaya's ear. Kanaya murmured approvingly and started to relax, eager for Rose to push her towards a much-needed release. But then the girl suddenly broke their embrace and pulled away from where it was rubbing. Kanaya gave an unhappy moan as Rose proceeded to squat down in front of her and nestle her head under the edge of Kanaya's hiked-up skirt. "Right after I get to see you piss yourself!" 

"Roooose," Kanaya whimpered. "I don't need to urinate, I need to..." she trailed off with an unhappy grumble.

"That's not what you said before," Rose said, almost teasingly, as she gently prodded at Kanaya's pull-up. "You got to watch me, and I don't even get to see you take a leak at all?" 

"Well... I mean..." Kanaya did have a fairly full bladder, but not uncomfortably so, and in her arousal she had all but forgotten her urge to pee. But now that it was at the forefront of her mind she certainly did have to go, and simply standing there and relieving herself in the soft padding pressed between her legs was an attractive option. It would certainly turn her on even more, both the act of wetting herself and knowing that she was indulging Rose's desires. But still... "I suppose I do kind of have to go. But my need for nook stimulation is much stronger. And, I was saving my urine for you for when we arrive at home." 

"Aww, so sweet!" Rose giggled from below. "Welllll how about... You just let out some right now? I wanna see a cute lil' green spot on your pull-up! And wouldn't it be hotter if it was nice and fresh and warm and squishy against your nook when I'm fingering you?" Rose's face was hidden under the skirt, but Kanaya was sure the girl was doing her usual suggestive eyebrow-waggling anyway. Kanaya glanced around once more - she was still nervous about all they were doing out here, but the woods did seem private enough that the worry of being caught had been pushed towards the back of her mind.

"Mmmm," Kanaya replied with a half-moan half-sigh, deciding to go along with Rose's suggestion. She relaxed her body a little bit, sliding her thighs and knees a bit apart. With all of the thinking about peeing that she'd just been doing, it didn't take much for Kanaya to let her bladder loose, and a spurt of urine gushed out against her skin and into the padding. Kanaya sighed happily as she pissed herself, letting her bladder begin to drain but restricting her stream so it would be easy to stop and hold the rest in for later. Kanaya's pee quickly spread through the crotch of the diaper, pressing warmly against an expanding portion of her skin and re-inflating the padding to a puffy sogginess like when she had first pulled it off of Rose and put it on herself. 

"Yesss!" Rose cheered from below, prodding gently at the pull-up as she got to see and feel what Kanaya was doing into it. The touching, combined with the sensation of wetting herself, made Kanaya shudder in arousal again. Her muscles clenched instinctively a little, weakening her stream, and Kanaya decided that was a good time to end her piss for now. Her bladder urged her to release again at first, but that sensation was quickly overwhelmed by the pangs of arousal and stimulation she was feeling. Rose continued to poke at the freshly soggy diaper for a little longer before she realized Kanaya had stopped peeing. "Awww! Just that little, huh?" 

"Well yes. But I did fulfill my promise for a, I quote, cute little green spot, didn't I?" Kanaya said, smiling down at Rose as the girl emerged from under her skirt and stood up. "And I said I was saving most of it for when we got home. Unlike some girls who have prematurely emptied themselves completely." She giggled and playfully patted at the back of Rose's skirt, patting the soggy diaper underneath. 

"Oh man it was the cutest little green patch! It looks so nice next to your sexy glowing thighs," Rose said as she wrapped her arms around to squeeze Kanaya. "And pfft, don't you worry, I'm empty now but I'll have more when we get home. You should know not to underestimate the throughput of a Lalonde bladder." She giggled at her last sentence and pulled back to grin at Kanaya. "Heheh, does that count as a sexy wordy thing that I can say to turn you on?"

Kanaya laughed. "Undoubtedly. Estimations of the throughput of Lalonde bladders would be a wonderful thing for me to think about while we move on to the quickie fingerfucking we discussed." Her arousal hadn't abated at all, and her body ached for Rose's touch - she really hoped the girl didn't have intentions of making her wait any longer.

"Yaayy!" Rose clapped once in excitement, then shifted her position quickly, shuffling behind Kanaya and pressing her body up against the girl's back. She wrapped her arms around Kanaya and slid both hands under the waistband of her skirt. One hand stayed on the outside of the pull-up, reaching down to cradle the squishy padding against Kanaya's crotch. The other hand slid inside, until two fingertips started to trace up and down along her vulva. Rose's fingers glided along Kanaya's folds, finding her already drenched in arousal. "Oooh, Kanaynay, you really were horny!" She giggled, and quickly started to rub in a rhythmic motion with a vigor to match Kanaya's arousal.

Kanaya moaned loudly, rocking back and forth as Rose finally provided the stimulation she felt so desperate for. Her girlfriend knew well how she liked to be fingered, and the strokes along her vulva and near her clit were just what Kanaya needed. And Rose's other hand squished the pull-up against her, providing some warmth and stimulation where her fingers weren't, and adding plenty of titillation from thinking about what she'd just done in it. Kanaya sighed and relaxed, leaning back into her girlfriend a bit as the girl worked her towards the edge. She rested one hand on the outside of her skirt, holding gently against Rose's hand underneath, and let the other drift back to Rose's diapered rear. Kanaya glanced around one last time - there was still no sign of anyone else. With a happy sigh she closed her eyes to focus on what she was feeling. "Oh, Rose..."

Rose murmured approvingly, though by now her face was buried in her girlfriend's neck planting kisses there. She focused her fingering towards Kanaya's clit, working to push her over the edge to orgasm. Kanaya moaned and gasped, her mind running over both what she'd just witnessed Rose do and what Rose was currently doing to her, egging her libido on with every thought. Soon enough her body was overwhelmed with bliss, and she shouted out as she came, finally getting the release she'd needed and releasing a gush of fluid onto Rose's hand. Kanaya couldn't help but rut against Rose's hands as the throes of orgasm rocked through her body, and her girlfriend knew just how to coax her nook into a few extra waves of pleasure.

Finally Kanaya's orgasm waned, and her squirming and gasping was replaced by calm, with the only sound being her heavy breathing. She stayed nestled up against Rose for a moment, letting herself enjoy the afterglow and also her girlfriend's embrace. Eventually she gave a contented sigh and stepped forward, letting Rose withdraw her hands from under her skirt, and then turned to face the girl. "Thank you, dear. That was... very nice." 

"Yessss! God, this was so hot," Rose said, grinning proudly at her accomplishment. She brought her fingertips to her lips and gently licked at the green-tinged fluid coating them, waggling her eyebrows at Kanaya as she did so. Then she turned her hand around to sniff at the back of it, and started to giggle. "Heheh, smells like pee." 

Kanaya chuckled. "Yes, I am sure there is a good explanation for why." She proceeded to uncaptchalogue a package of wet wipes, taking one for herself and then offering one to Rose. "It is probably a good idea to clean up so they no longer smell that way." 

"Baby wipes? Pfft, are you saying I'm a baby, Kananna? Just because I pissed my pull-ups?" Rose chuckled and stuck out her tongue, but took a wipe nonetheless and rubbed it between her hands. 

"The wipes are perfectly suitable for fully-grown humans, whether or not they have recently wet themselves. And grown trolls who may or may not have recently wet themselves, too," Kanaya replied with a chuckle of her own. "In fact the primary issue is the urine that does not remain in the pull-up." 

Rose grinned. "Well that's the best part!" She stepped towards Kanaya and put her hands on the girl's waist. "Kanaya... You're still gonna piss for me when we get home, right? And fuck me silly?" 

Kanaya smiled warmly back at her girlfriend. "Yes Rose, of course. As wonderful as your fingering was, after this afternoon I will require several more orgasms to be satisfied." She looked down and pressed gently at Rose's lower belly. "I would be more concerned about whether your bladder will really be refilled as promised by the time we arrive home." 

"Oh, it will. Do you forget, dear, that I have light powers to guide me towards the most favorable path? And the wetter the favorable-er." Rose gave an exaggerated wink, and uncaptchalouged a bottle of soda. She proceeded to chug about half the bottle in short order, then grinned at Kanaya and burped loudly. Then her face suddenly curled into a frown. "Hmmm." 

"Hmmm? Is something wrong?" Kanaya stepped closer and took Rose's free hand in hers. 

"Well... it's kinda hard to tell, but the most favorable path bladderwise seems to be if we wait around a bit to leave. Like, oh, three minutes," Rose said, staring off towards the treetops as she pondered. She then turned to Kanaya with a smile again and inched closer to her. "Whaddya say we make out until then?" 

"I can go along with this plan," Kanaya said, giggling a bit before she wrapped her arms around Rose again. Their lips met, and Kanaya closed her eyes, once again picturing the tantalizingly naughty ways Rose had relieved herself for her today.


End file.
